


Allergies - The Second Brother

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is yet another entry to the SP Drabble Bomb series - Allergies! This features a caring big brother Tweek helping Karen feel better with her allergies while Kenny buys medicine for her.





	

**"Tweek, I look up to you, not just as a friend, but also as a brother."**  
  
Its yet another weekend at South Park and all of the kids are about to enjoy their two-day school break as always. However, not everyone is going to play, because there seems to be an emergency in the McCormick household. Kenny notices that Karen's allergies have returned and she's getting really sick. Kevin is currently doing his part-time job, and Kenny needs to get her medicine, with what's left of his allowance to do so.  
  
But that leaves one problem, if Kenny heads to the pharmacy to get medicine, who will look out for Karen? He can't trust Kevin, his older brother, to take care of her and neither his parents either. Then, he remembered someone who can help, who is none other than Tweek Tweak.  
  
Kenny knows how friendly Tweek is towards Karen. He was like Karen's second big brother who always loved to look out for her. Tweek is also one of the people Kenny likes to hang out with, not to mention he loves going to Tweek's coffee shop, Tweak Bros Coffee. With that in mind, Kenny makes a phone call to tell Tweek to stay and babysit Karen for a while until he returns with the allergy medicine.  
  
"Tweek, are you here dude? I need to talk to you man." Kenny calls.  
  
"K-Kenny? Its still way before noon dude.. d-do you need anything?" Tweek responds.  
  
"Yeah.. its Karen. She's got the allergies.. and she's gonna need medicine." Kenny answers.  
  
"Oh man.. t-that really sucks. A-anyway I can help you guys?" Tweek adds, offering help. "I'd be h-happy to take care of Karen for you dude. S-she is really kind to me after all."  
  
"Yeah, one thing. Can you come over and take care of her while I get the medicine?" Kenny requests. "Karen wants to see you again too, its been two weeks since you two came by together."  
  
"I wouldn't s-say no, Kenny. Hope she's okay." Tweek said. "I'll b-be right there in five minutes dude. Wait for me!" He adds, then hangs up.  
  
"I knew I can count on you Tweek." Kenny hangs up as well, and ends the call. Kenny later lets out a humble smile.  
  
Tweek immediately takes a warm shower and gets dressed afterwards, wearing his usual outfit. He still sucks at buttoning his polo shirt but he doesn't really care. He's already used to it that his parents didn't give a damn about his fashion sense, except if he was Metro Tweek.  
  
After getting dressed, Tweek heads quickly to Kenny's place, hoping that Kenny is still inside and waiting for him. He knows that he'll need Kenny's instructions to keep Karen happy while Kenny gets the medicine for her.  
  
Sometime later, Tweek finally arrives, standing at the front door of Kenny's house. He gives the door a few soft knocks before Kenny comes by to open the door.  
  
Kenny opens the door for Tweek, and greets him nicely.  
  
"Its great you made it here, Tweek." Kenny greeted. "Karen's already looking forward to see you again, dude. She really wants to see you."  
  
"I'm r-really honored haha." Tweek giggles. "I hope s-she's okay though. Allergies are t-too much." He added, hoping that Karen is okay.  
  
"She's alright. Aside from the kitten sneezes, she's not gonna be a problem. She's just resting in her and Kevin's room." Kenny assures that even with the allergies, Karen is fine.  
  
"T-that's great, Kenny. I'll go to her room now. I don't want to keep her waiting." Tweek smiles and heads over to Karen's room.  
  
"Hehe, you don't need instructions from me. You treat Karen really well and that's enough for me at the very least." Kenny humbly spoke. "For now I need to go. See you soon in a few hours, Tweek!" Kenny leaves the house and says goodbye. Tweek did the same and waves to him humbly.  
  
Tweek now heads over to Karen's room, and upon arrival, sees Karen with a few tissues on the floor, with a box of them right next to her. She started to smile after seeing Tweek, because he is very kind to her every time they meet.  
  
"A-achoo.. its great to see you again, Tweek. I really miss you." Karen cheers softly, and coughed for a bit.  
  
"Its gonna b-be okay Karen. I'll do my best f-for you, you know that." Tweek said and approaches her. He pats Karen's head softly. Doing this, Karen seems to smile kindly to him. "Do-do you want to read a st-story or play a game?" He suggested.  
  
"I-its okay Tweek. 'sniff' Seeing you again made me feel better." Karen said in reply. "I'm r-really happy Kenny trusts you now, he was kinda shy to see you w-with me before.. achoo!"  
  
"Kenny understands us now, that's f-for sure, Karen." Tweek replied to her. "You also helped me stay calm too, you know. And when you were about to meet me that time, you were shy too. I'm glad we got along so well now."  
  
"Y-yeah, its really awesome to meet more of you guys.. achoo! And.. and.." Karen spoke softly but her voice is starting to deteriorate a little. "..and I'm grateful that Kenny has friends like you.." Karen rolls over to Tweek, and she pats his hand, lying on her bed. "Um.. may I get a glass of warm water please, Tweek? achoo.."  
  
"Coming right up, Karen." Tweek heads over to the kitchen, while throwing away all the used tissues to the trash can right at the corner of the room.  
  
Tweek finds a pitcher of clean warm water in the kitchen, and pours it to Karen's cup, made uniquely by the little heart patch it has on the cup. He relaxes himself and pours the water carefully into the cup, not overflowing and wasting what's left of the water in the pitcher. Afterwards, he returns the pitcher to where he got it, and serves the cup of water to Karen, returning to her room.  
  
"Here you go, Karen!" Tweek beams happily while serving the cup of water. He also cleans Karen's nose as well, it has a bit of snot. "I'll clean your nose too, its bad to have a runny nose with your allergy.." Tweek adds.  
  
Karen sits up straight from her bed, drinking the water Tweek offered to her. She felt a bit better now, and her voice is fixed, back to her sweet mellow voice Tweek remembers from her. She moves her body towards Tweek, and cleans her hands with the tissues, what's left of it. She advances to Tweek, standing up from her bed, and hugs him happily.  
  
"Tweek.. thank you. I may still have allergies but its not a problem for me any more." Karen spoke and thanked Tweek.  
  
"I kept a promise to take care of you, so I'm happy to help you, Karen." Tweek hugs back and pats Karen's head again.  
  
"Tweek, I look up to you, not just as a friend, but also as a brother." Karen adds. "You are a dear second brother to me.. Kevin doesn't do much but you, you always look up for me. Just like Kenny and Mysterion did."  
  
"Thank you so much, Karen." Tweek humbly replies. "I really wanted a younger sister to play with too, but I am an only child. It really sucks."  
  
"I can be your younger sister, you know. Even if we're not related, you are part of my happy family, Tweek." Karen beams to him kindly. "Kenny told me that the people you care the most, are your true family, it doesn't matter if its a McCormick or not."  
  
"You know, that can work if you said it that way, Karen." Tweek giggles. "I'll be part of your family then, even if I'm not a McCormick."  
  
"I really appreciate it so much, Tweek. Thank you for being here with me.. achoo." Karen continues to hug Tweek, and later returns to her bed to rest up afterwards.  
  
After some time later, Kenny finally returns with the medicine and heads over to Karen's room. He was happy to see Tweek pat Karen's hand, with Karen smiling at him. He heads over to Tweek, and pats him softly. Karen saw Kenny as well, and even smiled happily while resting on her bed.  
  
"You did a great job, Tweek. I'm glad to have let you babysit her." Kenny cheers at Tweek.  
  
"Dude, its no problem! Karen and I are best friends now so I am happy to help!" Tweek replies.  
  
"Haha, sounds like you're Karen's second big bro too. I don't mind that, since you two already act like a great brother and sister together." Kenny giggles. "Well, I got the meds, so you can go home now Tweek. Thank you so much for everything."  
  
"Tweek, can I give you a little kiss? Its well, my way to show my gratitude to you. I kissed Kenny and Mysterion before as thanks for taking care of me back then." Karen requested. "I know its a little odd, but.. its how much I care for you just as much with Kenny and Mysterion."  
  
"Well, sure. Just on the cheek." Tweek adds. Karen kissed Tweek on the cheek rather quickly, then proceeds to hug him again. "I'm glad I helped you so much. You even taught me how important a family member is."  
  
"Aww." Kenny commented. "See, Tweek, you're a big bro now. You are a part of Karen's family and that sounds really rad!" He added.  
  
"Thanks, Kenny. Its great that you're doing this for her." Tweek replies, and holds Kenny's hand. "But yeah, I need to go or I will have to double time my homework and stuff.." He adds, planning to leave.  
  
"Sure thing dude. See you at school, Tweek!" Kenny said, giving Tweek a goodbye.  
  
"See you later Tweek! Thank you for everything!" Karen adds, doing the same.  
  
Tweek later heads back home, and does his assignments. Right on the next day, he plans to go to school, but as he leaves his house, someone was greeting him at the sidewalk. It was Kenny and Karen together. They wanted to walk with Tweek on the way to school. At this time, Karen already has no more allergies. When Tweek takes a look at the healthy, happy Karen, its like he managed to stay in peace. He will never forget this feeling, having a younger sister that looks up to him as an inspiration and a true older brother.


End file.
